


Blessings

by somanyficstowritesolittletime



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26117662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyficstowritesolittletime/pseuds/somanyficstowritesolittletime
Summary: The reader has some major news to tell Arthur but she's nervous about how he'll take it.
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Joker (DCU), Arthur Fleck/You
Kudos: 11





	Blessings

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Some insecurities, small mention of abuse, some cussing, none other than that.

The walk home from the doctor’s felt like forever, tears streaming down my cheeks, both happy and sad tears. The doctor’s words ‘you’re pregnant’ replaying over and over in my head like a broken record. I had a feeling something was up, I haven’t been feeling that great lately, been feeling nauseous and tired. I thought it was the flu or maybe a cold but the thought of possibly being pregnant crossed my mind once or twice, I didn’t even realize I didn’t get my monthly due to being busy at work. I didn’t want to accept the fact of maybe being pregnant. But now it was confirmed I’m with child. How would Arthur take this news? Would he be happy? Or would he push me away? So many questions running through my head as I walked the trash filled streets of Gotham.

Arthur and I have been together for about a year now, and it’s been the happiest year of my life. I’ve been in other relationships but none like the one I have with him. Arthur is so kind and loving, never once has he laid a hand on me or called me a filthy name, or made me feel like shit on his shoe. I never knew men like him existed especially in Gotham.

Arthur and I never talked about our future together, we just took it one day at a time, so I wasn’t sure how he would take this news. Did he even want kids? Did I want kids? I mean I’ve thought about it before but I don’t want my kids growing up in this shit hole of a city, with these shitty people. Besides Arthur and I were barely making it by, so how could we afford a to raise a child?

I unlocked the front door of Arthur and I’s shared apartment pushing the door open I toss my keys on the counter in the kitchen and shut the door. I run my fingers through my hair as I walk into the kitchen, I open the fridge and begin thinking about what I could make for dinner. I know Arthur would say he’s not hungry, I’ve tried many times to get him to eat, make him anything he wants but he always refused and that broke my heart. I just want him to be healthy.

I take a deep breath as I pull out a package of pork chops, pulling out a pan and turning on the stovetop I begin to season the meat before placing it in the hot pan. The smell of the meat cooking made my stomach churn and twist, I quickly turn off the burner and cover my mouth as I feel the need to vomit as I rush into the bathroom, hugging the toilet bowl as I begin to puke.

“Honey, I’m home.” Arthur hollers as he shuts the door of the apartment behind him. “Babe.” He hollers again.

“In here.” I sob as I whip my mouth with a towel.

He makes his way into the bathroom. “Are you okay?” He asks, furrowing his eye brows. “How was the doctor visit?”

“Uh I think you should sit down for what I’m about to tell you.” I say as I walk towards him.

“You’re scaring me, (Y/N).” He says as he cups my cheeks gently. I smile slightly as I intertwine my fingers between his.

“I’m o-okay. I just think we need to sit down before I tell you the news.”

“Okay, if that’s what you want.” He says softly as he leads me over to the small kitchen table, he takes a seat, and I sit beside him. Our fingers intertwined with one another’s, tears pool my vision as I look at him, afraid of how he’s going to take this news. “What is it sweetheart?” He whispers moving his hand from mine to my cheek, whipping away the salty tear, I smile slightly as I lean into his soothing touch, meeting his gaze.

“I-I’m pregnant Artie.”

He’s quiet for a moment, a moment that feels like eternity. He falls back into his chair, pulling his hand from my cheek, his eye brows furrowed as he crosses his arms over his chest. “P-pregnant?” He asks, looking over at me.

I nod in agreement.

“Are you sure?” He asks.

I nod once again, waiting for a bad reaction, maybe screaming, yelling, cussing, I don’t know any kind of reaction other than him being quiet. His silence is what scared me the most, made me feel sick and my anxiety started pumping through my veins. “I’ll understand if you don’t want to be with me anymore Artie.”

He leans over the table, taking my hands in his once again. “What? Nothing could stop me from being with you, (Y/N). I love you so much. I-Im just surprised is all.”

I smile as I look deep into his beautiful green eyes. “I love you too, Artie. So much. I was worried you would get angry and not want to be with me anymore.”

He shakes his head as a sweet smile falls to his lips. “I would never be angry about this. I’m happy, for once in my life besides the day I met you I’m actually happy.” His smile widens. “I’m going to be a daddy.” He mumbles as his eyes glaze over with tears that stream down his cheeks. I stand to my feet, wrapping my arm around his shoulders before taking a seat in his lap. I rest my forehead against his while I run my fingers through his hair, and he wraps his arms around my waist.

I was so thrilled to hear his words, relief fell over me as I looked at how happy he was. All my fears and anxiety I had melted away, just with his smile. His happiness meant the world to me, I just wanted to give him everything in this world that was good, I just wanted to make him the happiest man in the world.

“You’re going to be the best dad in the world.” I whisper as I press my lips to his. “You can teach him or her how to do magic, and how to dance.”

“And you’re going to be the best mom. You can teach them how to cook and bake, and they’re going to be so sweet and kind, and beautiful just like their momma.”

“And handsome like their daddy.”

“No.” He laughs slightly.

“They will Arthur. You’re the most handsomest man in the world.” I smile as I press another kiss to his lips, while he tightens his grip around me, nuzzling his nose against mine causing me to laugh. “I’m so in love with you, Arthur Fleck. Every day I can’t believe you’re mine. All mine.”

“And I can’t believe you’re mine, sweetheart. You’re such a blessing in my life and so is this little miracle we made together.” He hums as he places his hand on my stomach. “I’m going to make sure I give the both of you the best life I can.”

“You already have Artie. You already have.”


End file.
